


La broderie de l'an neuf (par Marina Ka-Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Trouver Guenièvre en train de broder, c'était normal pour Arthur. Mais la trouver en train d'essayer de lui cacher sa broderie, par contre...
Relationships: Guenièvre/Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Kudos: 7





	La broderie de l'an neuf (par Marina Ka-Fai)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! Violene nous a demandé un OS mignon sur le couple ArthurxGuenièvre.
> 
> Marina Ka-Fai, une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.
> 
> Disclaimer : Kaamelott est l'oeuvre d'Alexandre Astier.

**La broderie de l'an neuf**

Quand il entra dans leur chambre, Arthur trouva Guenièvre assise près de la fenêtre, profitant de la luminosité du matin. Un tout petit tambour à la main, une aiguille dans l'autre, le tissu tendu, elle piquait et repiquait inlassablement, ses yeux fixés sur la trame, s'assurant de la formation propre et nette de ses points. Quand elle s'adonnait à sa passion, sa femme avait l'air véritablement apaisée, tout tracas loin d'elle, ne laissant que ses traits envahis par le bien-être. Parfois, ses yeux se fronçaient, comme lorsque son fil s'enrayait, se bloquait ou l'aiguille se montrait peu coopérative. Oui, quand elle brodait, Guenièvre semblait bien loin de cette femme un peu geignarde, peu assurée et gauche qu'il avait épousée. A la vérité, et si cela lui coûtait de l'admettre, dans ces moments-là, elle lui rappelait Aconia. Aconia et sa confiance en elle, en ses capacités, sa douceur aussi. La comparaison n'en était que plus douloureuse. Aussi gentille que sa femme pouvait être, elle n'était, hélas, pas celle qu'il voulait à ses côtés. Il s'en voulait même d'éprouver de l'affection pour sa compagne. Car oui, malgré tous ses défauts, Guenièvre était aussi terriblement attachante, sincère, dévouée, désireuse de bien faire et surtout, elle supportait avec patience ses sautes d'humeur. Arthur restait donc là, dans l'ombre de leur porte, à la regarder en silence, profitant d'une scène tendre trop rare. La jeune femme finit par lever les yeux, à la recherche de ses petits ciseaux, avant d'apercevoir sa silhouette dans l'encadrement. Elle sursauta et étrangement, elle chercha de suite à cacher son œuvre.

\- Oh, c'est vous ! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous m'avez fait peur !

\- Oui, je vois ça. Plaisanta Arthur. C'est nouveau, ça, de me cacher vos travaux d'aiguille ? D'habitude, vous me les fourrez sous le nez pour que je vous donne mon avis.

\- Oui, eh bien, pas cette fois ! Elle n'est pas assez avancée !

Il s'approcha, elle cacha un peu plus son travail.

\- Quoi ? Je ne vais pas vous le voler ! Je ne sais même pas broder, je ne pourrai donc pas le finir en cachette, si c'est ce que vous craignez !

Elle baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse, un peu triste aussi. Elle soupira.

\- Eh bien, de toute façon, je crois que c'est gâché, autant que vous le voyez...

Elle récupéra son tambour et le tendit à son mari. Elle était en train de broder un mouchoir. Cela n'en était qu'au début mais Arthur supposait qu'elle y ajoutait des initiales. Cependant, même si les lettres n'étaient pas encore formées, il devinait que la calligraphie allait être différente de celle utilisée à Kaamelott. Cela semblait étrangement plus anguleux.

\- Nous sommes le premier janvier aujourd'hui. Dit Guenièvre. Ce sont mes premières croix de l'an neuf. C'est une tradition parmi les brodeurs. On commence l'année avec un nouveau projet pour porter bonheur, ne pas démarrer l'année nouvelle sur du vieux pour laisser le passé derrière soi. Oh, on peut finir les en-cours des années précédentes ! Mais c'est pour la symbolique.

\- C'est une jolie tradition. Répondit sincèrement Arthur. Avec une philosophie pas bête en plus. Pourquoi avoir voulu me cacher ça ?

\- C'est que... c'est que c'était pour vous... Je voulais vous en faire la surprise... Avoua-t-elle

Le roi se figea. Guenièvre avait fait ses premières croix de l'année pour lui, lui dédiant son tout premier ouvrage. Uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Il ne méritait pas tant de gentillesse, lui qui pouvait se montrer assez cruel envers elle parfois.

\- Si vous regardez bien, ça va faire les lettres A et R pour Arturus Rex. Je vais essayer de les faire à la romaine.

Non, décidément, il ne méritait pas une femme comme Guenièvre. Elle lui offrait ses premières croix, elle essayait des nouvelles techniques et surtout, elle se souvenait de ses goûts car elle se souciait sincèrement de lui. Peut-être qu'il n'arriverait jamais à l'aimer comme elle l'aimait mais il devait définitivement être plus gentil envers elle. Elle n'avait pas à subir sa frustration, pas quand elle faisait de son mieux pour lui être agréable. Parfois, ça ratait mais elle essayait. Guenièvre n'était pas Aconia, elle n'y pouvait rien et en soi, elle n'avait pas à être son amour perdu. La personne qu'elle était actuellement, avec ses qualités comme ses défauts, était une belle personne.

\- Je suis sûr que vous allez réussir. C'est votre truc, la broderie. Et même si ce n'est qu'entamé, j'aime déjà beaucoup.

\- Vous êtes bien gentil aujourd'hui.

\- Eh bien, on va dire que l'une de mes résolutions, c'est d'essayer d'être moins vache avec vous. Vous êtes ma femme.

\- C'est vrai ? Je fais partie de vos résolutions ? Oh, je suis contente ! Ca me fait plaisir !

* * *

Alors qu'il la rejoignait au lit, Arthur plaça un petit paquet sur les genoux de son épouse.

\- Oh, un cadeau ! C'est trop gentil ! Merci beaucoup, je l'aime déjà ! S'extasia-t-elle

\- Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il y a dedans.

\- Ca vient de vous, j'aimerai forcément !

Guenièvre dénoua avec soin le cordon et déplia le tissu blanc. Elle y découvrit un petit mouchoir aux initiales brodées : R.G. La reine Guenièvre ou tout du moins, elle le supposait. C'était réalisé au point de croix. Certaines étaient un peu tordues, le fil semblait avoir été tiré trop fort, pourtant, à ses yeux, ses imperfections rendaient l'ouvrage d'autant plus touchant.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi doué que vous et je ne sais pas vraiment comment les lettres sont tracées en Carmélide mais...

\- Vous avez brodé ce mouchoir ? Pour moi ?

\- Mes toutes premières croix de l'an neuf qui sont aussi mes toutes premières croix de toute ma vie.

L'index d'Arthur était plein de petits points rouges. Ceux de la reine touchèrent le fil alors qu'elle se mit à sangloter, émue.

\- Oh mais... c'est le plus beau cadeau de toute ma vie ! Votre toute première broderie et c'est pour moi ! Je l'adore ! Elle est parfaite ! Merci, mon époux !

\- Ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'en fasse une habitude, c'est pas facile, votre truc ! Heureusement que Bohort a pu m'expliquer !

Elle lui embrassa la joue. Et au lieu de râler, comme il avait tendance à le faire, cette fois-ci, il se permit de lui sourire, de lui sourire vraiment.

Oui, sa résolution d'être plus gentil envers Guenièvre, il la tiendrait.

Elle le méritait tellement !

**FIN**


End file.
